


if you're feeling thirsty (swallow)

by thecopperkid, ToAStranger



Series: you're disgusting (baby) [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperkid/pseuds/thecopperkid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: All he fucking wants to do is run his hands up Billy’s back, to dig his nails in and leave scratches, ones that’ll stay pink and white even a few hours out from them hooking up. Marks that he knows Billy would wear all too proud. So gross.But Steve can’t do that, is the thing; he’s still all bound, and that frustrates him so impossibly, he thinks he really might lose it. He tugs helplessly against the ropes and something about the tightness has his cock jumping, untouched, between them as Billy drives in.He’s at Billy’s mercy -- but he’s found, time and again, that’s never really a bad position to be in.*It's Billy's birthday and Steve promised him anything he wants.





	if you're feeling thirsty (swallow)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there is the use of a cock crown similar to a sounding device-- though, not nearly as intense. 
> 
> Also, I'm unrepentant about this total filth. Thanks @thecopperkid for constantly encouraging this terrible behavior.

Steve frowns at his reflection in the mirror as he leans in and puts his mascara on.  As he dusts his cheeks in gold. Even as he applies a layer of gloss, sticky and thick and smelling like fake strawberries, to his lips.  

 

It’s Billy’s birthday.  He spent all night, wrapped up in other people,  _ flirting _ and  _ dancing _ and  _ touching _ \-- everyone but  _ Steve _ .  

 

Steve’s starting to regret his birthday present.  

 

The dick had the  _ audacity  _ to grin at him while he was sandwiched between two people on the dancefloor.  Slid his tongue between the edges of his teeth as he stared Steve down where he was lingering at the bar. 

 

Steve wanted to--  _ wants to _ \-- get him by the throat and slap the look off his face.  

 

But it’s Billy’s birthday.  And Steve promised him  _ whatever he wanted _ .  

 

So, he treated him to a fancy hotel suite with two whole bedrooms in it and a view over the city.  Snuck a new outfit into his bag for when they were done sweating in the clubs. And now he’s got it on.

 

The corset is a pale pink so light it nearly looks white.  The panties and garters and thigh highs match. Like a bride on her wedding night.  All hidden under the pink lace and white tule of his dress, skirt short but modest and poofy, tapered at the waist, shoulders puffed and sliding down every time he adjusts them.  

 

When he steps back from the mirror, tucking his feet into the little black Mary Janes and buckling the straps, he sees himself in the reflection and think he looks  _ innocent _ .  Wide eyed and pink cheeked and downright  _ virginal _ .

 

If he didn’t know any better.  

 

He knows Billy’s waiting for him.  But he’s honestly still kinda pissed.  Wants to make him wait. 

 

But knows that’s probably not  _ smart _ .  

 

He touches a bit of perfume-- actual  _ perfume _ \-- to his throat and his wrists.  And then he steps out. 

 

Billy’s sitting on the bed, waiting for him.  He hasn’t changed from their night out; still in tight jeans and an open button-down and his boots.  There’s a duffel bag at his feet that Steve hasn’t seen before. 

 

He lingers in the doorway like he’s  _ nervous _ .  Like he’s too  _ shy _ to come any closer.  Tugs at his skirt and everything.  

 

Billy’s laying back against the pillows, arms behind his head. Boots up on the white sheets because he’s just so  _ gross  _ and unapologetic. His face breaks out in a grin when he sees Steve just standing there, touching fingers to the wood frame of the door.

 

_ “Princess,”  _ Billy growls out, and he straightens up a little. Holds himself up with his arms behind him. “Like. For  _ real.  _ This part of my present?”

 

Steve’s playing it up. Looks up through his eyelashes at Billy and chews, slightly, at his lower lip. It tastes sweet like strawberries, too. 

 

He takes a few slow steps forward. Bunches up the tulle in his hands so he can kneel at the foot of the bed, at Billy’s boots. 

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve breathes, and he’s crawling forward, carefully navigating over Billy until he’s in his lap. Billy’s pulling him in, closer, grabbing his ass through the dress and grinding against him so Steve can feel the hard line of his cock through his pants. “Happy Birthday, baby. Wanna give you what you want.”

 

They kiss for like, a  _ second,  _ before Billy’s pulling off of him, clarifying, like, “Wait, so. Anything I want -- right, baby? Gonna give me  _ whatever  _ I want.”

 

Steve just nods, a little breathless from that fucking magnetic kiss after watching Billy be such a  _ tease  _ all night. “Yeah, anything--”

 

Billy kisses over his throat. Over the choker that Billy bought him, this little gold one. Subtle but definitely  _ expensive.  _ Then he pinches Steve’s ass and that elicits a whine from him. 

 

“I wanna see you take this off,” Billy says, rubbing over the tulle. Licking at his neck. Steve rocks in his lap.

 

“Just put it  _ on,  _ baby,” Steve bitches. “For you.”

 

Billy faces him now. Looks all sharklike and  _ hungry  _ when he’s like, “But I wanna see you take it  _ off.” _

 

Steve  _ huffs _ , rolling his eyes, and pushes out of his lap and onto his feet.  He’s still a little breathless; thinks maybe he tightened the corset up too much.  

 

Billy sits up propper, swings around, and catches Steve by the hips before he can start taking anything off.  

 

“So  _ pretty _ , baby.” Billy tells him, rubbing up his sides, grinning at Steve’s breath catches.  “Do a little spin for me, first?” 

 

Steve purses his lips but does as he asks.  Turns, slow, deliberate, so that Billy can take his fill.  

 

When he meets Billy’s eyes again, Billy’s licking his lower lip into his mouth.  He squeezes at Steve’s hips and hums. 

 

“Strip,” Billy says.  “Nice and slow for me.” 

 

Steve reaches behind him.  Lowers the zipper,  _ slow _ , like Billy asked.  Steps back and lets it fall off his shoulders, then down his waist.  Hears Billy’s breath catch, sees his throat work, as the dress bunches and catches at his hips before he pushes it down so that it pools at his feet.  

 

So that Billy can take in the prize underneath.  

 

“ _ Fuck _ , baby.” Billy says, leaning forward and coaxing him to step out of the pile of tulle and in between the spread of his knees.  “ _ Look _ at you.  All for me?” 

 

“Just for you, daddy.” Steve says.

 

He rests his hands on Billy’s shoulders as Billy trails the backs of his knuckles over the ribbed edges of his corset, across his hip, and down his thigh to touch at the bow where garter meets stocking.  He thumbs at the ruffles on the edges; traces them along the fringe. Drags his big hands up Steve’s waist and tugs him closer, sharp and sudden, so that Steve gasps. 

 

“ _ Beautiful _ ,” Billy breathes, placing a kiss to the silk over Steve’s stomach, Steve’s breath still hitching.  

 

Steve hums and combs his fingers through Billy’s sweaty curls.  Pulls a little, just because he can, and smiles down at Billy when he peers up. 

 

“You nervous?” Billy asks, and Steve’s brows draw together long enough for Billy to throw another kink into their game.  “It’s your first time, baby. It’s okay to be nervous.” 

 

Steve’s throat works.  He worries at his lower lip and nods.  

 

“Yes, daddy,” he says. 

 

“That’s okay,” Billy promises, smile wide and  _ mean _ , and Steve doesn’t trust it; not one bit.  “I’ll take  _ such _ good care of you, princess.  Gonna make you feel  _ so _ good.” 

 

Steve nods again, pulse fluttering.  Shifting his weight from foot to foot.  Heat warming his face. Like an anxious virgin.  

 

“Will it hurt, daddy?” he asks. 

 

“Just a little, baby,” Billy says. “Just a little _stretch,_ ‘til you get used to it. I’ll go real slow for you, I promise.”

 

He kisses at the inch of bare skin beneath the corset. It sets Steve’s heart  _ thumping.  _ He wants Billy’s mouth  _ lower,  _ but. Right. This is  _ Billy’s  _ night. 

 

“Will you show me what to do?” Steve asks, voice high. “I’m scared it’s gonna  _ hurt.” _

 

“You’ll be fine,” Billy assures him. “Gonna take care of you. Gonna make sure you’re feeling  _ good,  _ princess.”

 

Billy’s pulling Steve even closer. Tugs at Steve’s hips until he’s taking the hint and climbing into Billy’s lap. They’re kissing, and Billy’s tongue tastes smoky like cigarettes, and kind of bitter like alcohol.

 

Steve drapes his arms around Billy’s neck and lets Billy roll their hips together. His cock’s straining against the panties, and he can feel the wet spot growing on the front.

 

Billy’s got his hands on Steve’s ass, cupping his cheeks over the panties, but then Steve  _ gasps  _ as Billy slips one hand underneath. Trails his index and middle fingers close to his hole, and Steve’s fussing.

 

“Is this okay?” Billy asks as he looks into Steve’s eyes, but he’s pressing, dipping the pad of one finger in. Massaging in a little ways as Steve whines in his lap. “You like that, baby? You can tell me to  _ stop.” _

 

Steve sucks in a breath. “No,” he blurts. “I like it, I -- I  _ want  _ it. Want you to keep going.”

 

“Are you sure?” Billy’s breathing into his ear, kissing there, making Steve shiver. “Wouldn’t let me do this  _ last  _ time. Wanna go slow as you  _ like,  _ princess.”

 

Steve lets out a little sound, rocking in time with the press of Billy’s finger.  Already nice a slick for him. Knows that Billy likes it when he feels  _ wet _ .  

 

“I  _ want it _ ,” Steve insists, huffing, rubbing up against Billy’s belly, needy and wanting.  “Want you, daddy,  _ please _ .” 

 

“ _ Careful _ , princess, you’re gonna make a  _ mess _ .” Billy chides, pulling his hand free, kissing the corner of his mouth and then his cheek.  “You don’t wanna make a mess  _ again _ , do you?  Not of your pretty clothes.”

 

Steve shudders.  “No, daddy.” 

 

“You always make a  _ mess _ when you cum, though.” Billy tells him, pressing with two fingers at his hole.  “See? You’re already  _ soaked _ .  Imagine how bad it’ll be when you  _ cum _ , huh?  And these panties are so  _ pretty _ .” 

 

Steve whines as Billy breaches him, just enough to make him spasm and gasp.  He shakes his head, like he’s denying it, and Billy clicks his tongue and hushes him. 

 

“It’s okay, baby.  Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Billy says, rocking with him.  “It’s all  _ new _ .  It’s not surprising that you’re so responsive.  So  _ sensitive _ .” 

 

“It just feels so  _ good _ ,” Steve tells him, turning his face to catch Billy’s mouth.  “You make me feel  _ good _ , daddy.  I’m sorry I make a mess.  I don’t wanna.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Billy says again.  “I can  _ help _ , baby.” 

 

Steve frowns, lips pursing.  “ _ Help _ ?” 

 

“Yeah,” Billy nods, kissing along his jaw, and down his neck, smoothing a hand up Steve’s spine as it curves; then, pulling away and reaching over to the duffel, yanking it open, and revealing the rope sitting at the top.  “Will you let me?” 

 

Steve stares, eyes wide at it all, and swallows.  Wonders what  _ exactly _ Billy has all in there. 

 

“Yes, daddy,” Steve breathes, meeting his eyes again, heart racing.  “Please.” 

 

Billy’s got that evil grin as he slides his large hands over Steve’s thighs. “Lie down. On your belly for me. Hands behind your back.”

 

So Steve  _ goes. _

 

Works his way out of Billy’s lap, and Billy’s reaching inside the bag while Steve gets comfortable on the bed. All uncertain, turning his head sideways to watch. He tucks his arms behind him, wrists crossed over each other.

 

The bed dips as Billy kneels his weight into it, edging up behind Steve. He strokes over the bodice of the corset. Down the silky material with one finger until he gets to Steve’s hands that rest on his lower back.

 

“You’re so  _ pretty,  _ baby,” he purrs. “Look so sweet for me.” 

 

Steve wriggles around, impatient, and Billy’s sort of laughing before he gets to work tying Steve’s hands  _ tight.  _ Ropes just snug enough around the skin to leave a raw red rash, at the least. Maybe even bruise, if Steve fights it too much.

 

But he likes being good, so he holds still. 

 

“Go ahead,” Billy says. “Pull on it.” 

 

Steve tries to tug his wrists apart and they don’t budge, so Billy’s rubbing over his ass. Affectionate. 

 

“It  _ hurts,”  _ Steve whimpers. Keeping up the ruse. 

 

“I know, baby,” Billy’s saying. “But I gotta keep you like this. Make sure you don’t  _ touch.  _ Okay? You wanna be good, right?”

 

_ “Yes, _ daddy.” And if he sounds a little desperate, that’s because he  _ is. _

 

Billy’s really fucking good at making him  _ want _ it. Dragging it out until Steve’s practically cumming from the tiniest contact. 

 

Billy straddles his legs for a moment, letting out a pleased sound as he runs his hands up the backs of Steve’s thighs.  Makes him twitch and gasp, feet kicking as Billy’s big hands curve up under the swell of his ass and squeezes. Spreads him a little.  Gets his panties caught between his cheeks when he lets go. 

 

Steve huffs and squirms.  Rocks a little against the bed, trying to get some kind of friction; some kind of relief.  

 

Billy pulls him up by the hips, chuckling.  “C’mon, baby. Be  _ good _ .  You wanna be a good girl, for me, right?  It’s my birthday, honey.” 

 

Steve nods, pulling a little at his bindings, and then groaning as Billy swings off of him and rolls him over.  The strain on his shoulders is a bit tight, but not so much that it’ll hurt him if he’s like that for a little while.  He shifts a little, until his hands are trapped at his lower back, his spine curving up, like a forced arch. 

 

Billy leans over him, admires it, and skims his fingertips over the bodice again like he’s in  _ awe _ .  

 

“Doing so well, baby.”  Billy tells him, kissing his cheek.  “I know you’re nervous. I’m gonna take care of you.  But first we gotta make sure you don’t make a mess, right?” 

 

Steve bites down on the inside of his cheek and nods.  “I don’t wanna make a mess. Wanna be  _ good _ .” 

 

“You are,” Billy says, kissing the corner of his mouth, coming away licking his lips, like he  _ likes _ the taste.  “I just need you to hold still for me, baby.  Can you do that?” 

 

Steve nods.  “Yes, daddy.” 

 

“Good girl,” Billy says with a grin, eyes bright and wicked with promise.  

 

Steve’s throat feels suddenly dry.  Because then Billy’s pulling away. Digging back into the bag.  Pulling out a little box. 

 

Steve watches, breath coming short, and he licks his lips as Billy nudges Steve’s knees apart so that his legs are splayed open for him to kneel between.  He sets the little box by Steve’s hip and rubs up Steve’s thighs, hands so warm they feel like  _ brands _ .  Then, carefully, he peels Steve’s panties down and away from his cock, leaving them bunched up under his shaft, careful-- so annoyingly,  _ painfully _ careful-- not to touch it.  

 

“You’re so wet, aren’t you, baby?” Billy asks, watching Steve’s cock drip precum.  “Already making a mess.” 

 

“I’m  _ sorry _ , daddy.” Steve says, bucking a little.  

 

“It’s okay.  I’ve got a present for you that’ll  _ help _ .”  Billy says, cheek dimpling as he smile, and then he’s holding the box out for Steve and popping it open. 

 

He knows what it is.  Has seen it before. They’ve  _ talked _ about this.  Steve just didn’t think Billy would ever actually  _ get one _ .  

 

It looks a little like a really thick ring.  But it’s too big for a finger and it has a small silver rod, attached to a dome across one side, thin at the end and fatter as it lengthens.  Steve bucks his hips again, eyes a little wide. 

 

“You trust me?” Billy asks, breathless, eyes hunting over Steve’s face.  

 

Steve knows where that’s going.  Knows what it’ll  _ do _ .  

 

He nods, anyway.  Because he  _ does _ trust Billy.  Because he  _ wants it _ .  

 

Billy lets out a shuddering breath, leans down, and kisses him long and slow and sweet.  “Tell me if I have to stop, baby.” 

 

And then he’s prepping the crown for him.  Gripping his dick when it’s ready, and  _ oh, so carefully _ easing it on.  Easing it  _ in _ . 

 

Steve’s legs kick out.  He chokes on his breath and arches, eyes wide, jaw hanging open.  

 

Steve’s always loved being filled up.  Loves it when Billy fucks his mouth while there’s a toy in his ass.  Loves when Billy fucks him and stretches him wide,  _ wider _ , than he thinks he can ever take, and fills his mouth up with his fingers. 

 

This is definitely something they’ve talked about.  Something Billy’s mentioned Steve might like and something Steve’s said he’s wanted to  _ try _ .  It’s not quite sounding, but there’s so much  _ pressure _ .  It doesn’t sting, Billy’s too careful for that, but it does ache-- a dull  _ throbbing _ that echoes all along his cock.  Maybe half an inch and then it’s fastened in place on the head of his cock, keeping him stuffed full,  _ plugged up _ .  

 

It’s  _ so much _ . 

 

“Daddy--  _ daddy--” _  Steve gasps, hips stuttering, cock twitching; the pressure is so  _ heady _ and Steve’s not even  _ close _ to cumming yet.  “Oh,  _ god _ \--” 

 

“Hush,” Billy says, petting his hips, staring down at him, brow pinched, hunting over Steve’s face for anything that says he needs to actually  _ stop _ .  “Shh, baby, it’s okay.  Just ride it out. It’ll keep you from making a mess, yeah?” 

 

Steve whines and whines and  _ whines _ , squirming, trying to catch his breath.  His eyes water, welling up a bit, and Billy is so  _ patient _ .  Petting over him, soothing him, bringing him back down from the strange and painful  _ euphoria _ of it.  

 

“You okay, baby?” Billy asks, kissing over his face.  “Need to stop?” 

 

“Nn--  _ no _ ,” Steve hitches out.  “No, I’m-- s’okay. I’m… okay.  Just-- feels so  _ weird _ , daddy.” 

 

“So good for me,” Billy coos at him. He brushes fingers through Steve’s hair, rubbing at his scalp, and that gets him leaning up into the touch. 

 

But then Billy’s  _ gone  _ again, fumbling in that bag. Steve’s wondering, a little anxiously, how much shit he actually  _ brought  _ tonight. 

 

He retrieves something that’s  _ big  _ and a little obscene-looking, but he’s like, stashing it away before Steve can really see.

 

“Later,” he explains. Then he’s unbuckling his belt, stripping out of his pants, shirt too, and Steve’s definitely staring, checking him out. Billy slinks back onto the bed and gets between his legs. Runs his hot hands over the thigh-highs, up to the bare expanse of skin. “Gotta get you ready first, baby. Okay?”

 

Steve’s nodding. Squirming around against his restraints, shamelessly  _ excited. _

 

So Billy’s hooking his thumbs under the band of Steve’s panties and tugging them the rest of the way free, making Steve lift up his legs. They get stuck around one of Steve’s shoes and they’re both sort of laughing, breaking the scene, caught up in each other. And then Billy’s leaning down to meet Steve, still being careful not to make contact with Steve’s painfully hard, pinkened cock. 

 

Billy makes out with him, sloppy like Steve loves. 

 

Once Steve’s whining and fussing, he’s sitting between Steve’s legs again. Touches his middle finger to Steve’s hole, and he’s  _ humming _ under his breath, contemplatively. 

 

“So  _ wet  _ for me, baby,” Billy’s saying, dripping with praise, and it makes Steve feel so stupidly warm. Billy pushes in a little. Steve scrunches his face up, because it’s just a bit too dry. His plugged cock pulses helplessly. “Your pussy’s so  _ wet.  _ All ready for me.”

 

Steve hates how much he likes that. 

 

“Baby,” he groans. “You’re so bad. So  _ gross.” _

 

Billy’s face splits out in that Cheshire grin. He holds eye contact as he holds his palm out to Steve, right in front of his lips. “Lick it. Get me wet.”

 

Steve sticks his tongue out and lets Billy smear his hand over it. Coats it in sticky saliva, and Billy’s growling, deep and rumbly as he watches.

 

He’s slicking his cock up with it, breathing hard through his nose. Steve wiggles his hips again. Getting  _ antsy. _

 

He just about dies when Billy positions over him, rubs the head of his cock over the pucker of Steve’s ass. 

 

“Still okay?” Billy asks, hand stroking over Steve’s hips as he circles around the entrance. 

 

“It’s -- it’s  _ okay,”  _ Steve’s spitting out, and suddenly that crown feels  _ so  _ fucking big inside him. It aches, feels heavy, and he’s  _ into  _ it. He can feel the pressure  _ everywhere,  _ it seems. “Want it, daddy. Want you to fill me up.”

 

“It’s gonna hurt for a second,” Billy’s saying. “But just breathe, okay? Just  _ breathe,  _ baby, and tell me if you want me to stop.”

 

Steve seems as if he’s  _ trying  _ that first. He sucks in a shaky breath, then huffs it back out, like, “Okay.”

 

Billy leans back in as he angles himself proper. They’re face to face, lips practically touching but not  _ quite,  _ and Steve feels like he’s on fire, it’s so good. Billy’s slipping inside him, agonizingly slowly, laying his weight into Steve as they ghost at each other’s mouths.

 

Billy lets him adjust. Steve can feel blue eyes watching his face carefully as he just holds himself there, making sure Steve’s ready.

 

“God, you’re perfect,” Billy murmurs. “Pussy’s so  _ tight  _ for me, baby. Doing so fuckin’ good.”

 

“Yeah?” Steve hears himself say. He gets off on that kind of shit.

 

Billy kisses at the corner of his mouth and grinds down into him as he does it. “So, so good. How do I feel, princess?”

 

Steve jolts as Billy slides in  _ deeper.  _

 

“It’s so big,” he moans.  _ “You’re _ so big, daddy.”

 

Billy clearly  _ loves  _ that from the sounds he’s making. “Move with me. Your hips, just.  _ Yeah,  _ baby. So good.”

 

Steve rocks up to meet him.  His body feels  _ electric _ .  Like his nerves are on  _ fire _ .  

 

Usually, there’d be precum dribbling out on his belly.  But his cock twitches as Billy slides inside of him, and the pressure simply  _ builds _ .  Makes him moan out and clench up, thighs shaking as Billy slides his hands up over them and pushes them wide.  Hands under his knees, pressing them up, making his back curve and his shoulders ache a little. 

 

Billy fucks in, steady but not quite slow, filling him over and over when Steve already feels so  _ full _ .  His head is swimming, blood hot and pulsing, cock throbbing between his legs.  

 

“So  _ perfect _ , honey.” Billy tells him, completely out of breath.  “You’re so  _ tight _ \--  _ god _ , like you’re really-- doing so  _ good _ .  So good.” 

 

Steve mewls.  Spasms tight around him, breath heavy and short, hot over his lips, mouth open.  

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Steve says.  “You’re-- It’s too much, daddy.  You’re too-- I’m  _ too full _ .  I-- You’re  _ too big _ .” 

 

Billy groans and bucks in sharp, makes Steve cry out as his cock jumps between his thighs.  “You can take it. You’re doing so well. I know it’s a lot-- but you’re taking me so well, baby.  So wet. So perfect.” 

 

Steve pants, breath stuttering.  Rocking with him, toes curling in his shoes, pleasure so heady he feels  _ gone _ .  Totally and completely  _ lost _ , drowning in the dual sensation of Billy fucking in and out of him and of his cock being plugged up.  

 

He thrashes a little.  Squirms. Billy holds him steady and keeps moving. 

 

“ _ No _ ,” Steve says.  “It’s too much. It’s  _ too much _ .” 

 

“Breathe,” Billy reminds him, like that’s  _ easy,  _ like that’ll relent the pressure filling him up. “Just relax. You’re  _ amazing.” _

 

And Steve’s got a little bit of an  _ ego,  _ so that gets him pliant and dizzy. Feels like he’s gonna lose it.

 

“Daddy, please,” he whines, and all he fucking wants to do is run his hands up Billy’s back, to dig his nails in and leave  _ scratches,  _ ones that’ll stay pink and white even a few hours out from them hooking up. Marks that he knows Billy would wear all too proud. So gross.

 

But Steve _can’t_ do that, is the thing; he’s still all bound, and that frustrates him so impossibly, he thinks he really _might_ lose it. He tugs helplessly against the ropes and something about the tightness has his cock jumping, untouched, between them as Billy drives in.

 

He’s at Billy’s mercy -- but he’s found, time and again, that’s never really a bad position to be in.

 

Billy’s driving into him, filling him completely,  _ surrounding  _ him, too. It’s overwhelming how full he feels. 

 

And then Billy’s rocking his hips, grinding down and Steve’s gasping because it’s so fucking good it almost  _ hurts  _ when Billy’s cock nudges that spot. 

 

“Love this sweet, little pussy, baby,” Billy’s whispering into his ear, warm, ghosting over his skin. He  _ knows  _ how crazy it makes Steve when he talks filth like that, even if he tells Billy he thinks it’s  _ disgusting. _ “So fuckin’  _ tight  _ for me. So  _ pretty.” _

 

Billy sucks at Steve’s ear, nibbles a little too hard on his earlobe, and that’s  _ it,  _ Steve can’t hold it back anymore. 

 

He’s  _ cumming, _ yeah, except.

 

It doesn’t feel explosive the way it usually does. 

 

Doesn’t make him feel  _ high,  _ doesn’t set his skin burning, doesn’t make him see stars, like it’s supposed to, because the crown on his cock keeps him  _ stuffed  _ and full. 

 

He wants so badly to be relieved. To feel his own cum shooting up over his belly, soaking, hot into his corset. Splattering up on Billy’s chest, too. But he’s not supposed to make a mess, and he swears Billy’s trying to kill him.

 

The feeling’s running over his length, aching, making him feel so unsatisfied he actually begins sobbing out. Dry and desperate and shaky, the sound tears out of his chest. Like he can’t  _ believe  _ Billy would do this to him. 

 

Billy stays pushed in deep. Lets Steve at least have that much. He just _watches,_ jaw dangling a little, like Steve’s the prettiest thing in the world.

 

Steve can’t come down from it. It’s like he’s strung out on the denial. The ruined orgasm. He feels tears pricking his eyes, stinging, as he bucks through the last of it.

 

Billy backs off. Pulls out of Steve in one fluid motion that leaves him feeling  _ empty  _ and twitching.

 

He’s kneeling at Steve’s side, stroking over his face. Rough thumb brushing over his clean shaven jaw, and his gloss-sticky lower lip.

 

“You’re doing  _ so  _ good, sweetheart,” Billy’s saying, reassuring him. “Baby. Hey. Look at me. You did  _ so  _ good for me.”

 

But Steve’s still trembling from it. Still sucking in rasping breaths.

 

Billy’s hand slides over his jaw, turns his face toward him, tries to catch his eyes-- but Steve’s squirming, breath hitching, vision  _ swimming _ because he can’t  _ come down _ .  Because he’s still right on that edge, bliss and a knotted pressure in his gut.

 

“ _ Daddy-- daddy, please-- _ ” Steve gasps, and his corset feels too tight, and he tucks at the ropes because he wants that pressure to  _ stop _ .  “Please, I-- I can’t, I--” 

 

“Shh, hey--  _ hey, _ baby, it’s okay.” Billy says, pushing Steve’s hair out of his face, kissing him again, licking at the taste of strawberry on Steve’s lips.  “Look at me. It’s okay, baby. You did so good. You’re doing  _ so good _ .  We’re not done, yet.” 

 

Steve whines, arching up.  Strains and thrashes a little, empty but so  _ full _ . 

 

“Can you keep going, baby?” Billy asks. 

 

Steve’s head feels heavy and his body hot all over.  But he nods, throat working, writhing. 

 

“Good girl,” Billy says, with that bright smile again.  

 

Then, he’s reaching for the toy.  When Steve sees it, his breath stalls completely in his throat, and he squirms again, shaking his head a little like he’s actually  _ scared _ .  

 

It’s  _ big _ .  Big as Billy, if not  _ bigger _ .  Longer, certainly, though maybe just as thick.  It’s got a flared base, which means it’ll sit all the way in him and  _ stay there _ .  

 

_ Worse _ , it’s just as pink as his discarded dress.  Glittery and bright and  _ brand new _ .  

 

“I know it’s a bit  _ big _ ,” Billy says, combing his fingers through his hair, practically  _ cooing _ .  “For a first vibrator.  But it’ll make you feel so good.  Keep you nice and  _ full _ , baby.” 

 

Steve shakes his head again.  “Daddy, I-- it’s too big. It’s--” 

 

“It’ll be perfect, baby.” Billy promises, kissing his brow.  “It’ll keep your pussy nice and open for me, until I’m done with your mouth.” 

 

Steve bucks, instantly, sharply.  His breath feels like it’s knocked right out of him.  It’s too intense. Too heady. He feels like he’s already halfway to breaking.  

 

But he  _ loves it _ .  Loves that Billy’s  _ giving him this _ , even though it’s  _ his _ birthday, that he’s gonna fill him so fucking full that he won’t be able to  _ think _ .  

 

Even if that toy is a goddamn abomination. 

 

Steve’s nose scrunches up as he catches sight of the little hearts ridged into the pattern on the vibrator.  “That’s so  _ ridiculous _ , Billy.” 

 

Billy laughs a little, splaying a hand out over Steve’s stomach as his breath starts to settle.  “Promise it’ll feel good.” 

 

Steve chokes back a sound and then, finally, gives a little nod.  

 

“You’re perfect, princess.” Billy kisses him again, licks into his mouth, moves between Steve’s legs and coaxes his knees up.  “Such a good girl. I’ll go slow.” 

 

Steve nods again, gulping in air as Billy pulls back and slicks up the toy.  Gets a hand under one of Steve’s knees and holds him up and open and pours some lube over his hole, too. 

 

Steve’s twitches, his cock jumping, and mewls.  “ _ Gross _ , daddy--” 

 

“You’re  _ dripping _ , sweetheart.” Billy grins, delighted,  _ mean _ .  “Better fill you up.  Keep you from messing up the sheets.” 

 

Steve moans,  _ gasps _ , and feels Billy press the toy at his rim.  Feels him tease and press, before easing up again.  Then doing it again. Then again. 

 

Waiting.  Watching. 

 

Steve huffs.  “ _ Please _ , daddy.  I’m so  _ empty _ .” 

 

“I don’t think you want it bad enough,” he taunts. “Gotta ask nice, if you really want it.” 

 

_ “Fuck--” _ Steve’s hissing as Billy breaches him with the thing. Just the bulbous tip, pressing inside. “Oh, fuck.”

 

And like that Billy’s dragging it back out. Steve’s lost, squirming and tugging and writhing and  _ crying.  _

 

“Said you have to ask  _ nice,  _ sweetheart,” Billy says, and Steve’s gonna get him back for this, one day. “That wasn’t very nice.”

 

“Please, daddy,” he’s begging, gritting it through his teeth. He knows, distantly, that his face must be a wreck from the tears. “Please. I can’t take it. Need the  _ whole thing.  _ I’ll be good, daddy.  _ Swear.” _

 

He must’ve impressed Billy enough, or maybe Billy’s just taking  _ pity  _ on him now, because he humors him. Works the toy inside Steve, infuriatingly slow so he feels the glide of each individual bump on the ridged surface. 

 

Steve was thinking he’d feel relieved once it was inside him, but now he’s just fucked-out  _ and  _ stuffed full. He bucks up into it, so Billy strokes his other hand over Steve’s belly. 

 

“So good, baby girl,” Billy says. He fucks it in and out of Steve a few times, pushing deep. 

 

He fumbles with the thing and then Steve’s  _ really  _ arching, because the toy whirrs inside him. It begins pulsing, throbbing against his prostate, and combined with the crown, he’s back to feeling absurdly  _ swollen  _ with how much is inside him.

 

And then Billy just leaves it there. Intense vibrations tingling up his balls, to his tortured cock. 

 

Billy’s by Steve’s head again. He drags him up a bit, props him against the pillows and it makes the flared base of the toy jut into him. He sucks in a gasp.

 

Billy’s almost disgustingly sweet about the way he strokes over Steve’s wet cheek. Guides him with his fingers so he’s facing Billy’s fattened, tan cock as he sits up by Steve's head.

 

“You ever suck cock before, baby?” Billy’s asking, scratching through Steve’s hair. 

 

Steve shakes his head. Tries not to bite his lip from being overstimulated. “No, daddy. Never. Don’t-- don't know how.”

 

Billy  _ groans. _

 

“That’s okay, I’ll help you. I’ll do the work,” he says. “Know how much you love being full. Wanna give you what you want. Fill you  _ all the way.” _

 

Steve stares up at him through bleary, blissed eyes. Nods weakly. He’s thrumming with the vibrations in his hole. Drunk on it. Unable to decide if the toy’s making his situation better or worse. 

 

And then Billy’s brushing his cock past his sparkly strawberry lips. Steve opens for him, accommodates for the way his thickness  _ stretches _ his lips wide.

 

“Fuck,” Billy’s saying. His turn to curse. He’s mesmerized, brows drawn tight, watching his cock disappear into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s so  _ satisfied  _ at the effect he has on him.  _ “Fuck.  _ Can I fuck your pretty little throat, baby? That okay?”

 

Billy strokes his fingers over the edge of the gold collar. Groans a little and thumbs at the corner of Steve's mouth where he's stretched wide. 

 

Steve's tongue presses up against him as he whines. Shaking and totally overwhelmed. Feels the pulse of the toy rattle through his bones. Feels it echo up his cock. 

 

“Just relax, baby.” Billy says, and then he's dragging Steve down his length, grunting as he hits the back of his throat. 

 

Steve gags. Chokes and sputters. Tightens up around the toy and whimpers-- cut off when Billy slides into his throat with shallow, relentless thrusts. Buries in to the hilt, until Steve's left trembling and swallowing around him. 

 

Until he's totally full. Until his eyes roll back as he lets out a choked moan. Until he bucks and it's all too much. Until he feels it crest over him and shake him to pieces. 

 

Billy keeps himself in Steve's throat as it works, violently, through him. It's so good, so  _ intense _ , that Steve _ whites out _ for a moment. 

 

So good that he doesn't come to again until Billy's pulled free of his mouth, is stroking over himself as he stares down at Steve, and Steve realizes he's begging in a rasping, breathless voice. 

 

“-- _ please, daddy, please--”  _ Steve whispers, shoulders and wrists aching as he pulls, as the pressure builds and builds and  _ builds  _ with no end in sight, vibrator still pulsing and  _ so deep _ , cock throbbing and  _ stuffed full _ .  “ _ \--pleaseplease, Billy, I can't _ \--”

 

“Shh,” Billy says, pushing Steve's hair out of his face and fisting his fingers there as he jerks off faster. “Close your eyes, baby.”

 

Steve does. Closes his eyes and opens his mouth and moans as Billy's cum hits his tongue, his cheek, his chin. Hot and sticky and thick.

 

Steve  _ loves _ the way that feels. It’s almost better than having his own orgasm.

 

Steve knows he probably looks a little awed by Billy, staring up and just  _ taking  _ it as the ropes of cum hit his face -- but Billy’s stupidly hot. He’s  _ groaning  _ through it, it’s actually obscene listening to him. He looks so good like this, alternating between grunting out and inhaling sharp through his nose. Face  _ wrecked,  _ his mouth agape and thick eyebrows drawn tight. 

 

When he’s finished, Billy sighs. 

 

“So good. Took it  _ so  _ well, baby,” he’s saying again. 

 

Steve’s still got his tongue sticking out. Waiting to be told what to do.

 

Billy touches his hand to Steve’s face, cups over his cheek and drags his thumb across. Collecting his cum. Pushing it onto Steve’s tongue with the rest of it.

 

“Swallow,” he says, commanding.  _ “Swallow,  _ baby. All of it. Gotta fill you up.”

 

So Steve does that, too. 

 

Swallows around Billy’s cum, hot and bitter in his mouth. Billy touches his hand to his throat. Revels in feeling it work. 

 

Steve swallows all the cum Billy smears across his tongue. Does it in a daze, twitching and spasming all the while. Cock still hard, despite his two orgasms, the pressure tight in his belly.

 

He whines when Billy pulls his fingers away, craning his neck as if to chase after them. Billy laughs a little and pets down his sides. Mutters soft praise as Steve lays there and takes it. 

 

It's all he really _ can _ do, right now.

 

Billy reaches between his legs and Steve almost screams when the vibrations get more intense. When the tempo increases to something almost constant. When he feels it thrum up through him and set fire to his nerves. 

 

Billy hushes him and kisses his cheeks. Tells him, “one more time, baby. One more time and I'll take it off, okay?”

 

Steve  _ cries _ . Openly, freely, because he feels like he's gonna  _ burst _ .  Feels a pressure inside of him that so intense he might actually break to pieces. Like he might explode outward in this terrible ecstasy. 

 

As the vibrations make him buck, as they make his eyes roll back while he moans brokenly, Billy ghosts his fingertips against his cock. Doesn't even really touch him. Like the hint of a caress. 

 

It twitches, jumps, and Steve mewls and cants his hips up. 

 

It doesn't help. Just makes him squeeze tighter around the vibrator.  Just makes the pleasure that much more painfully intense. 

 

He slumps back and sucks in wet breath after wet breath. Sobs as Billy stares down at him with bright, hungry eyes. 

 

“So pretty like this, baby.” 

 

“ _ Daddyyy _ \--” Steve keens, straining, and Billy grins as he hiccups and bucks again. “ _ Please _ \-- oh,  _ god _ , please _ please _ please--” Billy drags a nail, blunt and feather light, against the underside of Steve's cock and Steve  _ chokes _ \-- “ _ ahh, ohgod, ah--  _ Billy!  _ Billy _ , no--  _ no more _ , I can't, no  _ more _ .”

 

“But it's my  _ birthday _ , princess,” Billy says and does it again, watching Steve rock and rut and struggle and writhe, reaching up and sliding three fingers into Steve's mouth, far enough back to make him  _ gag _ , as he drags his nail up his cock again. “And you're my present.”

 

Steve sobs and chokes on his fingers. His vision goes blurry. He thinks he might _ die _ .

 

But then Billy grips his cock. Pumps over it once, twice, and it's too much. 

 

Steve practically arches off the bad, biting down on Billy's fingers, as the orgasm  _ screams _ through him. He stops breathing. Stops  _ thinking _ . Just seizes up and spasms through it. 

 

He doesn't realize he's blacked out until he blinks his eyes a few time and realizes the toy is off but still in him. With spotted vision, he hunts for Billy, and finds him kissing all along the insides of his thighs. His cock is  _ throbbing _ and red and Billy meets his gaze with an awed reverence. 

 

“ _ Baby _ ,” he breathes. “ _ Jesus _ , you're so good. Did so fucking good.”

 

Steve lets out a shuddering breath. “Please--” his voice cracks, rough and worn. “Please, daddy. Take it off.”

 

“I'm gonna,” Billy promises, crawling up and peppering his face with kisses. “Just hold still for me, okay?”

 

Steve nods weakly. Lets out a feeble sound as Billy touches him.

 

The sudden relief is as much pain as it is pleasure when Billy eases the crown off of him--  _ out  _ of him-- and Steve's head snaps back against the bed, wailing as cum spurts out of his cock, splattering against Billy's chest and stomach and hand.

 

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Billy hisses. “What a  _ mess _ , baby.”

 

Steve's clenching and twitching. Shaking from head to toe as Billy soothes over him with his hands. Panting as the pressure finally eases and he's left  _ dizzy _ .

 

“Gonna get the toy out of you. Gonna untie you.” Billy says, already carefully easing the vibrator free of Steve's aching body, lube making a mess of the bedding as it slides free with something like a  _ gush _ ; Steve  _ burns  _ at that, embarrassed and grossed out; he hadn't realized how much lube Billy had pushed in him. “Think you can take my cock one more time? Wanna fuck you while you're soft. While your pussy's so wet for me.”

 

Steve whines but nods. He's aching; will definitely need a few days to recover from all of this; but he wants it. Wants to give Billy whatever he wants. 

 

Carefully, delicately, Billy turns him over onto his belly. He works his wrists free and rubs at them as Steve hisses. Lets Billy move his arms for him, until they're resting by his head. Lets Billy pull his hips up and pull his legs together, wedging a pillow under him so that his ass is in the air and Billy can watch Steve's cock leak cum everywhere. 

 

“So fucking perfect,” Billy huffs, spreading his ass open, straddling his legs, and teasing at Steve's tender rim with the head of his cock. “Such a good girl. So wet for me.”

 

Steve  _ whines _ . “I'm so  _ tired _ , daddy.”

 

“I know,” Billy’s cooing, and when Steve weakly turns his head to look, Billy’s mesmerized, rubbing into Steve.  “Just one more time. I just wanna feel that  _ pussy,  _ baby. That sweet little pussy.”

 

Steve feels himself  _ leaking  _ more lube as Billy pushes in. It’s warm, dribbling down his balls. 

  
Billy slides in so quickly, so effortlessly, it’s almost gross. Steve collapses into the sheets. Bunches them up and  _ bites  _ into them to keep from crying out.

 

He feels Billy’s palm soothing up, hot and large over the small of his back as he pulls out --  _ all  _ the fucking way, so unnecessary, probably just so he can savor sliding back home. 

 

“You don’t have to do that, baby,” Billy’s saying. He’s huffing out as he strokes, comforting, over Steve’s skin underneath the corset, dipping his fingers underneath. “You can be as loud as you  _ want.  _ Nobody’s around. I wanna hear you.”

 

Steve slowly relents off the sheets, but doesn’t stop clutching at them. He’s having trouble catching his breath, feeling so goddamn  _ full  _ and wet he doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

 

Billy slumps into him, leans his weight down. Covers Steve’s body with his own and snakes his arm down Steve’s, ‘til he reaches his hand. Pries him off the linen and tangles their fingers together, Billy’s on top.

 

Steve’s quiet, still, just sleepily taking it. Very slightly backing up into it to allow Billy in deeper.

 

“Lemme hear you,” Billy says again, kissing at Steve’s shoulder blade. Rocking his hips so Steve sucks in a rattling breath. “Yeah --  _ yeah,  _ baby, that’s it -- just like that.”

 

It’s  _ heady,  _ being filled up again so soon, the vibrations from the toy and the dull ache of the crown just ghosts in his memory but still gripping to him, bleeding out into the new sensations.

 

Steve gives the slightest whine. Lies his head against the white sheets, no doubt smearing glitter and cum and lipgloss, and he squeezes his eyes shut tight. 

 

“Come on,” Billy’s saying. “Don’t hold it back, just -- ah, fuck --  _ fuck.”  _

 

Billy’s hammering into that spot again, even when he’s said earlier he’d go  _ slow  _ for Steve -- what a fucking joke. 

 

Just a game. He knows how Steve  _ likes _ it, anyway.

 

“Daddy,” Steve finally gives. It’s soft. Something to satisfy Billy. Just an  _ inch  _ of what he really wants. 

 

“Let it go, princess,” Billy’s groaning out.  _ Begging,  _ Steve realizes. “Lemme hear you. Hear how  _ gorgeous  _ you sound. Hear how much you  _ love  _ getting your pussy stuffed.”

 

Steve can feel, faintly, that he’s  _ drooling  _ a little as Billy fucks into him. Mouth salivating from it all, like he can’t get enough of Billy. And he’s just so fucked-out, all Billy’s to just  _ take. _

 

“You’re so  _ gross.” _

 

“Baby--”

 

“Daddy, I can’t, can’t take it--”

 

Billy squeezes his fingers tighter. Slides in even  _ deeper.  _ Just presses to Steve’s prostate and he’s officially losing it now.

 

“Lemme hear you,” Billy says again, slow, growling.

 

Steve tries to swallow it back. Tries to bite it down. 

 

But Billy's grinding into him. Pressing in  _ so deep _ . And Steve moans, helpless, then sucks in a hiss of a breath and moans again as Billy withdraws  _ slow _ , so Steve can  _ feel it _ , inch by  _ fucking _ inch. 

 

“ _ That's it,”  _ Billy says, and then snaps back in, making Steve clutch at his hands and cry out. “There we go. That's it, baby girl.”

 

Steve bites his lower lip, bites back a whimper. Billy bites at his shoulder, hard, like a punishment. 

 

Then he pulls out slow again. 

 

“ _ Baby _ ,” he says, voice low, like a warning.  “C'mon.  _ Moan _ for me.”

 

And then he snaps back in. 

 

Steve wails. Gasping. Lurching with the force of the movement. 

 

“Daddy,” Steve pants, trembling, moaning as Billy ruts in, nice and deep.  “ _ Daddy _ .”

 

“ _ Yeah _ . Fuck, such a good girl, love hearing you.” Billy huffs, kissing over his back. “You make the prettiest sounds.”

 

Steve whines as Billy grinds against his prostate, face scrunching up, kicking his feet a little. Pants as Billy withdraws again, impossibly  _ slower,  _ nearly all the way out, before pressing back in just as slow, all the way to the hilt.

 

Then, he does it again. Then,  _ again _ . 

 

Steve moans, long and breathless, mouth falling open, panting heavy. “ _ Daddy _ , please, just-- cum for me? Just cum.  Fill me up.  _ Please _ , daddy.”

 

“So  _ impatient,” _ Billy’s saying, warm around his ear, but he sounds closer to his orgasm than he’s letting on. “I really  _ wanna,  _ baby, really  _ wanna  _ let you have it, but. Are you sure? I’m not wearing a condom. I cum now, I’ll knock you up.”

 

Steve’s  _ moaning,  _ a mess.  _ “Please,  _ daddy. Can’t tease me like that.”

 

“You like that? Want me to  _ breed _ you, baby?”

 

“God, fuck,  _ yes,”  _ Steve grits out, and he’s tightening up around Billy, squeezing his muscles to get Billy even closer _.  _ He drops his good girl act, because he knows that slutty shit drives Billy  _ mad.  _ Knows that Billy loves feeling like he’s  _ ruined  _ Steve -- gotten him dirty. “Fuck my pussy, daddy. Fucking cum inside me. I wanna -- I wanna  _ feel  _ it when you cum for me, want you to  _ breed  _ me.”

 

No surprise, that’s got Billy properly losing it. 

 

He’s suckling at Steve’s neck, his long hair that’s damp with sweat. Fucking  _ groaning  _ into it, like, “So fucking  _ bad,  _ baby girl. Such a little  _ slut.  _ You love my cock that much? Look how much you fucking  _ love it.  _ Tell me, baby, say it back.”

 

Steve wriggles beneath him. “I  _ love  _ it, daddy.” 

 

“Love  _ what,  _ gotta tell me  _ what,  _ wanna hear you  _ say  _ it, princess--”

 

“Love your  _ cock,  _ daddy,” Steve whimpers out, loud and broken and wrecked. “I love when you  _ fuck  _ me, love how you  _ fill  _ my pussy.”

 

“Fuck,” Billy’s hissing, and he lets go of Steve’s hand in favor of fucking his fingers down Steve’s throat. Steve opens for him, sucks them in and laps at the underside,  _ really  _ simulating like it’s another cock since he’s aware how much it’ll fuck Billy up. “So fucking good, so  _ fucking  _ good. You’re such a little  _ slut. _ I’m gonna -- I’m gonna  _ cum,  _ baby.”

 

Then Billy pushes in too hard on  _ purpose,  _ Steve figures. Just to make him sputter, saliva all sticky and wet, dribbling out around Billy’s knuckles.

 

It makes Steve choke and sob and clench up on Billy’s cock, and Billy ruts in until he’s spilling out inside, hips ungraceful, knocking in disjointed as he lays his weight onto Steve’s back. 

 

Steve takes his weight easy. Feels anchored by it. 

 

Feels warm and _ full _ and _ safe _ . 

 

As their breath comes down, Steve feels Billy kiss his neck. Hums in soft contentment, sucking idly at his fingers. 

 

Billy groans, rolling his hips, shallow. Pressing Steve's tongue down and fucking his fingers in and out of Steve's mouth, lazy.  Steve chokes a little as he presses too deep.

 

“So fuckin’ sexy,” Billy murmurs, kissing up his throat, pulling his fingers out, smearing spit over his lips as Steve pants. “You're so gorgeous.”

 

Steve hums again. Nips at Billy's fingertips. 

 

“Best birthday  _ ever _ ,” Billy says.

 

Steve grins, dopey, fucked-out. Eyes falling shut even as he tries to keep them open. 

 

“Happy birthday, baby.”

 

Billy rolls over, and lies there until Steve feels the heavy weight of being stared down.

 

Has to open his eyes again. Sees Billy’s intense blue ones looking back.

 

“Sorry I fucked up tonight,” Billy’s admitting.

 

He’s not really  _ good  _ at ‘sorry,’ so this is, like. A big thing.

 

Steve sleepily drags himself toward Billy. Cuddles against his chest and swears he could fall asleep right there. “What are you talking about?”

 

Billy’s quiet for a second, wrapping an arm around Steve and rubbing at his shoulder. 

 

“I was being  _ stupid,”  _ he says. “Wanted your attention. Tried to make you jealous.”

 

Steve’s too tired to give him shit about it. It’s like, he gets it.

 

“It  _ worked,” _ Steve says, instead, and he presses his lips to Billy’s chest. Kisses there. He stops, mid-kiss, though, like, “But you’ve always got my attention. I don’t get all pretty for just anybody.”

 

Billy presses a smile into Steve's hair. “You got  _ so _ pretty for me, baby.”

 

Steve blushes, hiding his face against Billy's chest, huffing. “Don't get all, like,  _ crazy _ about it. I can barely  _ breathe _ .”

 

Billy plucks at the laces on Steve's corset. Smoothes his hand down, undoes the knot at the base, starts loosening it up as his fingers work along his spine. 

 

“Wrapped yourself up so pretty I could hardly believe it,” Billy says.  “And the way you _ screamed _ for me.”

 

Steve shudders. “ _ Billy _ .”

 

“Never heard anything better,” Billy presses a kiss to his forehead. “ _ Fuck _ , you took everything so well. You feeling okay?”

 

“Dirty,” Steve admits, after a second. 

 

Billy’s laughing, like, “Right. Okay. Should probably get you cleaned up, should go shower--”

 

Steve wiggles free of the corset and can finally  _ inhale,  _ proper.  But he’s like, “No. Too tired. Wanna sleep.”

 

“Okay,” Billy agrees. “But I don’t wanna hear it tomorrow when you break out from the makeup, and you try to blame it on me.”

 

But, like. 

 

Billy’s a good boyfriend. Or whatever.

 

He slinks out of Steve’s grip, and Steve’s whining at the loss of warmth and comfort. Billy pads toward the bathroom. Returns with one of those makeup wipes from the tray of hotel soaps.

 

Steve lets himself be wiped clean, only fussing a  _ little  _ about it. Super petulant, because he resents being disturbed when he wants to pass out, even if he knows Billy’s trying to  _ help. _

 

Billy strips his shoes off for him. Rubs his calves a little. Kisses the inside of a knee. 

 

“You passing out, baby?”

 

Steve grunts.

 

“The birthday boy wrung me dry,” he says, cheek smushed against a pillow. 

 

He feels a warm, wet cloth run over his ass and between his legs. Grunts again as Billy flops down, half on top of him, burying Steve under his weight. 

 

“Get some sleep,” Billy says, pulling the blankets over them. 

 

Steve settles. Content and spent, drifting easily under the comfort of Billy's warmth. 


End file.
